


Oh, How Have the Tables Finally Turned

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: In which Anti is a thorn in Sean's side and makes his creator's life a living nightmare.(Inspired by the ever catchy "Oleander" by Mother Mother")





	Oh, How Have the Tables Finally Turned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabbitorahabit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/gifts).



~

_You stood beside me when I was out of my mind  
I broke the glass, and you were there to sweep it aside_

_~_

With wide eyes, Jack could only choke on a sob as he saw the slaughtered bodies of his alter egos littered all over the floor of the dungeon he had woken up in. Of course, he would have thought that the sight was only imagination but it would later prove to be incorrect.

And yet, he couldn't get rid of the fact that he, through dreams, knew how they had all died.

  1. The slit throat of "ze good doctah": a man who had tried - and failed - to save Jack at the time when he was most needed.
  2. The bullet wound staining the grey shirt of a vlogger who was the proud, if not troubled, father to two lovely kids and a critical wife. 
  3. The shocked expression of a gentleman from the good ol' days of movies, his mouth open to reveal a bloody interior showcasing the space of a missing tongue.
  4. The unmasked face of a wannabe hero attempting to win the hearts of the citizens of a city he was proud to protect.
  5. And of course, the eerily grinning expression on a magician corrupted by his own magic, sent to accomplish a gruesome killing spree.



The little giggle that echoed around the room only made him flinch as the puppet master himself appeared in the middle of the bodies, those horrific teeth bared in a sadistic grin as he analysed his creator.

~

_And if you leave me, rest assured it would kill me_

_~_

"I̵̮͆t̴̬̊'̴̧͘s̴̻̋ ̴̢̓a̵̠̐l̴̡͠l̴̲̔ ̷̤̈y̴̬̒o̸̔ͅũ̵͓r̸̪̕ ̴̘̈́f̸̞͋â̴̩u̶̧͝l̶̝͘t̵͈͂," That grating voice so sounding like his but at the same time being totally different sneers as the demon stalks towards his prey and scrunches his fingers into the brunette curls and slammed Sean's head back so that human and entity glared at one another, "Y̷͓͝o̷̊͜u̶̻͗ ̶̥͝f̴͉̑ȁ̵̝í̷̻ḷ̴͝e̸̙̚d̸̜ ̷̗̈t̶̟̎o̷̜͐ ̸̟s̶̹͝a̵̤͘v̷̨͑e̸͝ͅ ̸̤͋t̴͚͌h̵̗͘e̴͖̋ḿ̷̟ ̴̹̌w̵͚͘ḧ̶̟ẻ̵̜n̸̪̚ ̷̝̋t̶̋͜h̵̥̅ê̸͍r̶̰͒e̴̯͑ ̴̟͒w̸̱͌ȧ̴̻s̶̭̽ ̷̨͐s̸̘̏t̷̻̀i̸̘̾l̷͕̐l̴̺̈́ ̶̡̕e̵̞͐ṉ̷͘o̶̙͒ǘ̸̼g̶̟̏h̸͕͑ ̸̱̅ţ̵̎i̵̹ḿ̵̫e̷̓ͅ.̸̲̌ ̴̭̔S̵͇̔u̸̮c̷̬̆h̶̰͑ ̵̙̓a̷̟͒ ̶̤̆s̵̱̊ḩ̸̑a̷̰͂m̷̘̀ȅ̷̻.̶͚͝"

And all that the unfortunate Irishman could do was nod as he let the information sink in; to hear the words that would either make or break him as a person and save his sanity.

He couldn't show himself as weak, not anymore.

He'd seen enough bloodshed to survive in this hole that he had fallen into and all he wanted was to have peace and quiet in his messed up life.

~

_Like an oleander_  
_Light white leaves, of an oleander_  
_White like me_

~

He understood the meaning of oleanders, grasped their deadly ability to poison people as soon as they had accidentally ingested these beautiful flowers that had popped out of complete nowhere after one of the egos faced their twisted fate before a murderer. 

Besides, he was the one who had created the dark side that had surfaced only two years back: an appearance that, while exciting for the community on the channel, struck fear into the other egos and himself. 

The cold feeling of metal against warm skin jerked him back to reality and blue clashed with green as he gritted his teeth and kept the tears that threatened to spill at bay. 

"A̶͍̅w̵̨̽w̶͠ͅ,̵͎͠ ̷͓̇d̶͖̑i̷̛̪d̴͉͛ ̸͓̔I̶͈̊ ̶͔̀s̵͚t̸̛̟r̴̙͑i̴̠͌k̵͙̓ë̷͉ ̸̖̈a̸̡̒ ̷͉́n̶͇̽ë̶̢r̴̮̕v̷̯͌ĕ̷͜?̵͕̏" The tulpa chuckled darkly as he leant in close to make his presence known and to clarify the point that he was "in control."

That phrase had buried itself into Sean's head for enough times already and he decided that enough was enough. It was time that he fought back after all that had been done directed at him. 

~

_I'm like a child in a sty_  
_I play with fire_

~

With a cry fuelled with the hatred he had for his warped side of himself, Sean barrelled into Anti (since that was the name that the fans came up for the fiend) who screeches in a challenge as the two tackled each other on the ground, fighting with teeth and fists like wolves from separate packs. 

Five pairs of glazed eyes watched the battle, five eyes who had once belonged to men who had loved one another with all their hearts and had vowed to protect the other if he were to encounter danger and had their lives sucked out of them.

After a while, Sean didn't know whose blood was covering whom as he scrambled to his feet, heavily panting as he glares at the one who was behind this madness; his shirt ripped to reveal the cuts that had been inflicted from a blade forged with the aim to kill and blue orbs flaring with the adrenaline surging through his veins. 

In the end, only one would triumph as the victor and, as another flower had said in a game he had played 5 years ago, the way to live was to "kill or be killed." 

~

_Like an oleander_  
_Light white leaves, of an oleander_  
_White like me_

_Oh the oleander_  
_White white leaves of an oleander_  
_White like me_

~

As the stories that mothers or fathers read to their children after they had been tucked into bed say, good  _always_ triumph over evil and this proved to be suitable for the situation as Sean towered over the prone form of the embodiment of his darkest fears; a creature that was made to lurk in the shadows to wait for their time to strike. 

At this point, you would have thought that our brave protagonist would have chosen to end his life right there and then just by lifting that wicked weapon up to his own neck and bleed to death. 

But as his lips curled into a satisfied smile and the clang of the knife falling to the ground echoing off the walls as he walked out of the place of his imprisonment, I would have replied that this new way of life was just the beginning.   

**Author's Note:**

> For rabbitorahabit.
> 
> All I can say is that the series of songfics he wrote for his OCs (and the vacation story featuring Sean's egos) mainly are the inspiration behind this one. 
> 
> Nevertheless, he is an amazing author and you should check his works out.


End file.
